Thoughts, Swirling, Annoying, Crazy, Sad, Thoughts
by Silver Artic Wolf
Summary: Sequel to Ryou's Sister. Do you ever want to know what's going on inside a character's head when another dies well this story is all abou the thoughts of Moriko, Aki, Fahlen, Seto, and Maeve as Maeve dies Rated for lots of cursing and the idea of death CO


Silver Artic Wolf: As promised I am here to write the OneShot of Moriko and Aki's feelings through the whole part from the pep talk to the death of Maeve okay.

Italics are Aki's thoughts Bolds are Moriko's thoughts Underlined are Fahlen's thoughts Bold Underline Italics are Seto's thoughts 

"Talking"

'Maeve thoughts'

Me: Okay we clear on all the different things? If we are then on with the story and remember this is an **_OneShot!_**

Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+

**I had flown to Momozawaoka Park to find Seto I knew he was the Emerald Knight. Just wait till Aki finds out about this! -**

'I flew after Moriko knowing that with her luck she'd probably get into some sort of trouble. It took me a little longer to find her, but what do you expect I am getting a lot older.'

_I wonder how Seto is? I wonder who this Emerald Knight is? I wonder what I should do? I know I'll follow Moriko and Mom!_ And with that Aki ran off towards Momozawaoka Park.

I wonder where Aki's off to in such a hurry. I'll follow her to make sure she, Moriko, Maeve, and Seto, if he's here, don't get into any trouble. And with that Fahlen set off for Momozawaoka Park.

**When I saw Seto and the other aliens with a new comer I became really worried. He looked strong I hope Seto's not in trouble!**

'Moriko looks worried I wonder why? Oh no! Falcon, Jay, Robin, and Raven have surrounded Seto! Wait where'd he come from?'

_When I reached where I saw Moriko fluttering in the sky I hid in a tree to stay out of sight apparently it worked. They didn't see me. Wait why is Seto surrounded by aliens and how'd he get here in the first place?_

When I followed Aki she ended up in a tree in Momozawaoka Park not far from a lake. Wait what's Seto doing being surrounded by aliens when he's not supposed to be here?

_**Um am I being followed by everyone from this planet and beyond? Oh man what have I gotten myself into!**_

"Time to confront them, alien form," Maeve said after a short conversation with Moriko.

God I hope this works! God I hope this works! God I hope this works! 

'God I hope this works!'

What the heck is going on? 

"Hello there, Seto, Robin, Raven, Jay, Falcon," Maeve said with the last name growled. "Ah, about time you showed up, but I never expected you to come up against four aliens by yourself," Falcon said.

**Mom, I know you know him and all but he is really strong and I hope you know what you're getting us into.**

What's mom doing? Is she itching for a fight? Now? Mom be careful! I wonder what's going on? And why the heck is Seto here? 

_**Wait, No! This can't happen if she fights in this state Shirogane-sama could be killed!**_

'I have to do this, for my children.'

"I didn't," Maeve said as Moriko sprang from her hiding spot, "I never fight out numbered," Maeve said and smiled, " A two to one ratio, not bad, Aki you and Fahlen can stop hiding now." And with that Fahlen and Aki also appeared out of the bushes.

Nice mom I'm ready to help now. - 

_Good, Moriko at least is going to help and so am I._

Well Ms. Shirogane you've got yourself a mini army here. I will help all of you until the end.

_**Wow the aliens don't stand much of a chance do they? Mew Maeve, Mew Nature's Child, Mew Autumn, Mew Wolf, and the Emerald Knight plus Shirogane-sama, Moriko-san, and Aki-Chan have alien abilities, too.**_

'I have the best group in the world to spend this fight with. My final battle.'

Wait why is Aki here with Fahlen? 

_Hehehe sis must be confused right now._

Moriko must be a little confused right now. It'll be okay I promise Moriko-chan.

_**Moriko has to be confused; unfortunately none of Shirogane-sama's children gained her physic abilities.**_

"Now you're out numbered," Moriko said and Aki and Fahlen gave her a funny look, "Nice to meet your acquaintance Emerald Knight," Moriko said as Seto transformed into the Emerald Knight. "Why thank you, Moriko," Seto said. "SETO!" Aki yelled happily.

**Hehehe Oh Aki how happy you must be he is literally your knight in shining armor! -**

_Oh Seto I love you so much, and you're my knight and protector! YAY! -_

Go Seto!

_**Mi Lady, I will protect you till my death and love you forever.**_

'There you go Aki a love of your life for all your own.'

"Now girls remember we fight our number one enemies. Moriko you fight Robin, Aki you fight Jay, Fahlen you fight Raven, Falcon's mine. Oh and Seto you help Aki got it?" Maeve said.

**WHAT YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT ROBIN! WELL I'LL KILL THE JERK!**

_Jay? OOOHHH I HATE HER GUTS! At least I'll have Seto helping me. But what happens if Raven doesn't follow Fahlen? And what if Falcon doesn't fight with my mom? What if..._

Right I fight Raven but what if she doesn't follow me? Man to many what ifs on this battle! ARGH!

_**I help Aki fend off Jay. Okay but what if Raven follows us and what if... TOO MANY WHAT IFS!**_

The all nodded and Maeve pulled out her Dark Blade. "Mom what are our weapons?" "Aki you have your Dark Arrows, Moriko Thorn Sword, and Fahlen you have your regular stuff," Maeve said and closed her eyes. Suddenly all of them were enveloped in a black bubble and Maeve started speaking, "Aki I want you to fight with your mind not your heart. It would be destructive if you did so. Moriko fight with your spirit and concise, it will be an unbeatable strategy. Fahlen I have not observed you long enough so fight with your mind and body, the same goes for you Seto now go! And take your battles somewhere where you will be out of my area or you will be killed along with Falcon understood?" The nodded and reappeared in the park.

**Wow a Thorn Sword sounds dangerous but I'll probably fight in Mew Mew form anyway. Whoa dark bubble thingy is freaking me out! Aw thanks mom. Killed? O.O I'm outta here!**

_Dark Arrows how original, anyway I think I'll just fight in Mew Mew form oooh bubbles... XD Cool advice but I think I'll go now so not to get KILLED! OoO O.o oOo :EEK: _

Wow they have some cool weapons when they're in alien form. A Bubble? How original. -.-' O.O Killed? Moriko we are outta here!

_**O,O O.O O.o oOo...**_

'Goodbye my children, friends, family, Pai... I love you all. Now for the fight to the death.'

"You reappear, but if you came to fight for my love, well, I'm taken," Falcon sneered. "Falcon, I met your wife, Appuru, terribly awful lady so I sympathize with you," Maeve said with a laugh in her eyes. "No one disses my WIFE!" Falcon said and flew forward.

**Hehehehe, Falcon is soooooooooooooooo Dull. - NICE ONE MOM! O.O Okay everyone fleeeeee RUN AWAY RUN AWAY! -**

_Falcon prepare to lose to a girl! - WOOOHOOO MOM! YOU GO GIRL! RUN AWAY! -_

O.O Interesting... Snickers... O.O RUN! 

_**Alright... YES! ONE POINT! O.O RUN AWAY TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!**_

'You are still as weird as you were 28 years ago. XD -.-' HAHAHA take that Falcon! Children go now!'

Maeve nodded and yelled out, "KIDS RUN!" Of course when they ran in separate directions, Robin following Moriko and Fahlen, and Jay and Raven following Seto and Aki. Maeve easily dodged Falcon's attack but was soon hit by one of his energy waves. But she rebounded quickly her alien side completely taking over, her ears lengthened, her fangs grew, her eyes turned gold, her hair lengthened to her hips, her skin became paler, and her weapon turned into a long black staff. "No way," Falcon said, only the true leader to Shamorki could wield a black staff the most powerful magic that existed. "DIE!" Shara yelled and blasted Falcon with her staff and energy waves. Falcon was hit, hard.

In another part of the park Fahlen was putting up a fight with Robin who had tied Moriko to a bomb that was going to explode in the next few minutes. "FAHLEN!" Moriko screamed as Robin struck him down and soon she turned into her Angelic outfit her large white wings, white ears, white tail, and white kimono shimmered and the bomb turned into a fuzzy cat.

**We all ran in opposite directions but only Robin followed Fahlen and I. Uh oh... and as we ran off I saw mom's alien side completely take over I started to cry and that's when Robin grabbed me and tied me to a bomb that was set to go off in five minutes I started screaming and trying to untie the ropes but they were too strong! Fahlen continued to fight with Robin. I screamed Fahlen's name as Robin struck him down. I transformed into an Angel and I turned the bomb into a fuzzy cat. We attacked Robin together and he died saying, **"Your mom will die! No matter how many of us you kill out of the four, Shara Mitsuki-Shirogane will DIE!" **That scared me. We ran off towards where I saw Aki heading and we went to see if she and Seto were okay.**

As we ran off Robin picked up Moriko and she started screaming it made me so mad! I'm going to kill you Robin! Eventually he struck me down and Moriko saved the day when we headed off for Aki and Seto to see if they were okay.

_Seto and I ran off in the opposite direction from Moriko and Fahlen, with Raven and Jay following us! Oh no! Raven was supposed to follow them!_

_**Aki and I ran off east with Raven and Jay following us, oh dear, Raven was supposed to follow Moriko and Fahlen not us! Well I hope they finish up quickly and come and help us cause we won't be able to hold out for long.**_

Meanwhile Aki and Seto had their hands full with Raven and Jay. "AKI ARROWS FIRE BLAST!" Aki yelled out and launched an arrow at Raven who had tried to knock Seto over a second before. "SILVER SILENCE SLICE!" Seto yelled out and slashed at Raven and Jay.

_I can't keep this up much longer I'm so tired! URGH! _Aki dodged another attack and sent one back, "AKI ARROWS VINE WHIP!" _Oh man if I don't get a break soon I'm going to fall over._

_**I'm slowing down I can't keep this up, but Aki looks exhausted. Fahlen Moriko we need your help!**_ "POSION POINTS"_** One last attack and I'll fall over! FAHLEN! MORIKO PLEASE!**_

They dodged the attacks and sent their own back at them and it continued like that until Moriko and Fahlen came to their rescue they had defeated Robin and brought his dead body with them to give to his sisters.

**Oh my they look soo tired! I hope we aren't too late!**

_FAHLEN! MORIKO! You came just in time hurry we have to finish them off now!_

Yes! They aren't dead, or injured! They only look really tired but I'm sure they can do a joint attack with us. 

_**Finally, and just in time, too. I suppose they are going to want to do a joint attack together with one of us.**_

"SHIROGANE TWO OF HEARTS!" Fahlen and Aki attacked together. "AKI TWO OF HEARTS!" Seto and Moriko yelled out together and the two attacks merged and hit their targets killing them instantly.

**Finally our battle is over maybe we can live our lives out in peace. Oh wait Mom's still battling. I wonder how she's doing...**

_YES! Oh Mom I hope your battle is going as well as ours is._

Okay three down one more to go and Shara is taking care of him. Man if she doesn't make it I don't know what Moriko will do. Please let us help, Shara, live, for Moriko, Aki, Pai, Ryou, Kish, Tart, Yasu, Hiroko, Mitsuko, Amaya, Katana, Hotaru, Me, Shianon, Tera, Tora, Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Keiichiro, Masaya, and for the world that you have protected so diligently. 

_**Finally the battle is, or at least a large portion of it is over. I just hope Aki's mom is doing as well as we are, and if not that she will let us help her. **_

"We have to get to Mom!" Aki said franticly. "No she told us to stay away! She can handle herself," Moriko said sternly. She was about to say more when a large explosion came from where their mother was fighting Falcon. "MOM!" They both yelled and ran at top speed towards the spot of the explosion.

**Oh god Mom! If you don't make it I'll die inside out. ;-; Sniffle, I love you mom and if you don't live I'll die! You have to make it! You just have to... I love you no matter what.**

_Why didn't she just listen to me in the first place and now our mom could die because of it! Oh Mom I.. I can't live without you!_

Oh No! Moriko please have strength and Shara please LIVE!

_**Oh great! She has to live if she doesn't Moriko and Aki may think it's their fault and never ever forgive themselves this is no good Shara has to live!**_

'I'm not that easy to get rid of Falcon you'll have to pull out all the stops to win this battle. Smirks I will never die in vain!'

"You won't win!" Shara screamed as she was hit by another energy blast. She was covered in scratches, cuts, and she was exhausted.

**MOM! YOU'RE ALIVE! Oh you're to badly to go on please stop and let us fight please... MOM!**

_Oh God my mom is going to die and I can't do anything I... MOMMY PLEASE NOOOOOOOOO!_

Oh man... this is not good...

_**Oh man this is really bad, I hope Aki's okay...**_

'YOU TRULY WON'T WIN FALCON AND I'LL SEE TO THAT!'

"REGENERATE!" She finally yelled out and she became healthy again. "DARK SNOW BELL!" She called out and Falcon stepped back. "DARK DEATH BLAST!" Shara said and aimed at Falcon while pulling out her dagger just incase it didn't kill him.

**Oh man I didn't know she had that ability... well it's a good thing she does, but the more she attacks and the more she uses that the lower her energy is. Strong attack the Dark Death Blast... YOU GO MOM! - I just hope you live to see the good you just did.**

_Oh man I didn't know she had that ability... well it's a good thing she does, but the more she attacks and the more she uses that the lower her energy is. Strong attack the Dark Death Blast... YOU GO MOM! - I just hope you live to see the good you just did._

O.O" OoO ooo oOo

_**O.O''' OoO""" ooo""" oOo"""**_

'So tired must FIGHT!'

As he was hit Moriko, Aki, Fahlen, and Seto all appeared on the scene. "MOM! BE CAREFUL!" Moriko screamed and threw her mom her sword that turned into Frost Sword when her mother caught it. Shara nodded and threw her dagger at Falcon and placed the sword in her scabbard. She stood and yelled, "Falcon we will end our feud here today no matter who dies good will always triumph!" And she threw herself into personal combat with Falcon.

**Oh God Mom you better listen to me and please use my sword! NO NOT PERSONAL COMBAT MOOOOOOMMM!**

_Oh mom please be careful, let us help, and use Moriko's sword. No! NO! MOM NO! PLEASE NO PERSONAL COMBAT! ;;_

Shara... please listen to your daughters! Moriko and Aki love you much too much to lose you now, please LIVE! 

_**Man I really hope she doesn't die if she does I don't know how Aki will react. And I'm no good at the comforting aspect of life never have been. I want to be there for Aki but I can't I don't know how. Aki I love you no matter what, even if I can't comfort you when your face is covered in mini streams and they are being flooded by raindrops from your eyes. I wish I could do something! ARGH!**_

'I have to finish him off soon! My powers are all draining I've used up my Mew Mew powers and I'm almost out of alien powers, and my life count has been going down this whole time I can't hold out much longer.'

"She won't make it out of this one if we don't do something!" Aki said franticly to her sister. "I know but what can we do?" Moriko replied. "Alien!" The both said at the same time. With that they transformed into their battling dresses, Moriko in dark green and Aki in dark red and orange. "NO GIRLS STAY THERE!" Shara said and hit Falcon with another spin kick left hook combo. "Mom! You know who wins don't you?" Moriko called out. "Yes, I also know that neither comes out alive no matter if you help or not, I'm to weak to live for much longer. Tell your father I love him and the rest of my family and friends and any new additions that may come," Shara said as she and Falcon continued to hit, kick, jump, and dodge fighting moves. Finally Falcon cheated and took out his sword and struck Shara through her shoulder, she threw her dagger into his neck and they both fell down on the ground.

**EEK! Aki's right, but Mom has to let us help which she isn't. NO Mom you can't die and I won't you have to! FALCON YOU JERK YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH SHE MEANS TO THE UNIVERSE! SHE COULD MAKE THE WHOLE UNIVERSE LIVE IN PEACE AND YOU'RE KILLING HER YOU BAKA JERK OF A SON OF A BITCH!**

_I was right we have to help but of course she won't let us! ARGH MOM PLEASE IF YOU DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'LL DIE! Oh you're going to die anyway. Great... ;-;_

Oh no... Moriko I wish I could help you but I can't and I wish that I could change what is about to happen but I can't I wish I could be your protector but even if I protect you I can't protect you from death.

_**CRAP! FALCON I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU RUINED AKI, PAI, MORIKO AND THE WHOLE WORLD'S LIVES! TO HELL WITH YOU!**_

"MOM NOO!" Moriko screamed and ran towards where her mother had fallen and was dieing. Aki gasped shook and ran into Seto's arms where he hugged her and comforted her to the best of his ability while she cried.

**Oh Mom no please. If not for me for Aki and Da, and your nieces and nephews please live that's all we want! Please...**

_Oh mommy please no! Seto please hold me; make me wake up from this terrible nightmare! Oh how I wished this was a nightmare. ;;_

Oh God this is it the final hour or even minutes of the most powerful mew there ever was. She needs to live but as she said herself she doesn't have enough energy to go on. Well at least she finally killed the Earth's two most powerful enemies and she can rest in peace.

_**Man Aki I love you but I can't help you on the comforting person role. I'm not good at that but I'll do my best for you.**_

Moriko knelt at her mother's side and took her head and placed it in her lap and then took her hand and squeezed it. "Mom there's so much we haven't done together yet and so many things we've gone through how could you leave us now?" She sobbed. "Moriko, my daughter, my angel, I knew this day would come but I didn't know it would come so soon. You of all people should know if I had my way this wouldn't be happening and I wouldn't be dieing now, I'm sorry I'll miss so many milestones in your life and in your sister's, but remember I'll watch and protect you to the best of my ability from above. I love you, Moriko," Maeve said as she closed her eyes.

**Oh Mom at least if you're going to die I get to be by your side when it happens. I know mom but still we didn't have to fight today! I love you too mom but please don't leave me yet!**

_Mommy I love you dead or alive and I really thank you to my core for what you just said but please stay a little longer. I want to linger... WHAAAAAAA._

Oh man...

_**Oh man...**_

"I love you mommy," Moriko whispered as Maeve took her final breath of life and died right there in her arms. And a new Angel was born, protector of earth from the skies.

**Well mom this is it you're dead and I have to live on. At least you'll be in a better place and you'll still be able to protect the earth from the skies. I love you from the day that I was born until the end of everything.**

_Well mom this is it you're dead and I have to live on. At least you'll be in a better place and you'll still be able to protect the earth from the skies. I love you from the day that I was born until the end of everything._

Well Shara now we all live on without you no matter how hard that may be for all of use. We respect you and we honor you forever and for always.

_**Well Shara now we all live on without you no matter how hard that may be for all of use. We respect you and we honor you forever and for always.**_

Pai appeared on the scene and was floating above and saw the following wrong.

Moriko was crying with her mother in her lap.

Her mother wasn't breathing.

Aki was crying with Seto trying to comfort her

Fahlen looked so downcast it was horrible just to look at him.

Falcon, Raven, Robin, and Jay lay near by all dead.

He landed on the ground and approached his daughters. "Moriko," He whispered and she looked up with a tear stained face. "She died protecting the earth from evil the way she wanted too," Moriko whispered back because she couldn't manage anything else. "I know angel I know," Pai, said as he beckoned Aki and Moriko to him and held them as they all cried. Soon they went to the cafe and told everyone else and the cafe was closed for forever. And Maeve rests at peace to this day knowing that the earth is safe from evil for eternity.

Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+Z+

That has to be the saddest thing I've ever written. Well there you go it's over the Ryou's Sister Saga is over. I hope you enjoyed it, and you can rest easy now because now my attention will not be as divided as it was.

Love,

Silver Artic Wolf


End file.
